


Time Will Tell

by captainpeaches



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hydra (Marvel), IronStrange, M/M, Marvel Universe, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: IronStrangeALTERNATE MARVEL UNIVERSE (Yay! Nobody died in Infinity War!) and LOTS OF SWEARINGHYDRA is the Avengers' top priority. While they are investigating one of the HYDRA vans, Peter is wounded and needs a good doctor to perform the surgery. Thankfully, Christine Palmer knows just the man for the job...or wizard.





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to start this fanfic. For a second, I thought I was crazy to be shipping Tony and Stephen, but thankfully there are thousands of others who think they'd be cute together too! Enjoy this fanfic and thank you for reading!

The Avengers were starting to receive more HYDRA threats as of late, so the team had almost no time to take a break from crime-fighting. Today wasn’t an exception. HYDRA agents were spotted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. near West 29th Street, New York. Steve, Tony and Natasha agreed to go out and get rid of the agents.

“How many agents are in that van?” Steve asked as the three watched the parked black windowless van in front of them from the comfort of a car that Steve broke into.

Tony sat in the back with the coffee that he bought while he was waiting for Steve to break into the vehicle. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., scan the van.”

“There are five people. Each of them are armed with assault rifles and pistols.” The female voice projected a holographic van with red dots representing the agents. Two were in the front seats. The rest of them were in the back behind the two large closed steel doors.

Natasha shrugged. “I thought there would be more. We’re going to need a distraction if we want them out of there.”

Steve thought for a moment. “Move over, Tony.”

The billionaire scooted over to the left seat. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’re not coming back here to hang out with me.” The Iron Man helmet began to cover his face.

“When I give the signal, I want you to fly out and Nat, I need you to take care of the driver.”

The spy nodded.

Tony placed a hand on the door handle. “What’s the sig-”

Without a second to spare, Steve exited the vehicle and rammed the edge of his shield into the side of the car, causing a loud ‘clang’ to ring out. The three agents lept from their position and the Avengers did as the captain instructed.

“Some signal, Cap,” Natasha told Steve after knocking the masked driver out cold.

Steve blocked the bullets and began to throw punches at the threats. “Well, it wouldn’t be very wise to just go up to them and knock.”

Tony launched a beam at one of the agents. “So is nobody going to talk about the fact that they were creepily parked on the side of the street and didn’t even bother to get out to like...set up a bomb or something. There guys were waiting for us to make the first move.”

“Well, the driver is out cold. We can question him later,” Natasha replied.

Steve placed his shield on his back. “So are these guys. That plan worked out better than I thought.”

Tony looked around. “Okay, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. said that there were five agents and my scanners aren’t picking him up here.”

“Shit,” Natasha muttered under her breath.

Steve glared at her for a second. “Split up and bring him back here.” The super soldier loaded the men into the back on the van and twisted the metal in a way that prevented the agents from escaping when they regained consciousness.

As Tony was flying around the city, his scanners displayed a small green dot bouncing back and forth between buildings. An ally? Tony told the team that the three of them had the situation under control.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., who the hell is that?” the billionaire questioned.

“That is Peter Parker,” she replied.

A disappointed look spread across Tony’s face. “Dammit. Engage turbo mode.”


	2. Friendly Neighborhood

Peter rapidly shot webs at the HYDRA agent. “Dude! How are you running so fast? You’re like...a huge fat guy!” He nearly giggled from his own joke.

“Spider-Man.”

The color drained from the boy’s face. He could recognize that disapproving tone from anywhere. “Oh! H-hey, Mr. Stark…”

Iron Man shot a ray, instantly stopping the runaway in his tracks. Spider-Man stayed on the side of the apartment building where its residents were taking pictures and videos of the two heroes.

“Ass home. Now.”

“But he was running away from you!” Peter complained. “I know he’s from HYDRA, but-”

The Iron Man helmet disappeared from Tony’s face. “So if you knew who he was, then why didn’t you stay away from him? I’ve told you fifteen thousand times already! I can’t afford having you risk your life to stop these bastards.”

Peter sighed. “I- I’m sorry. I just thought that I would impress you if I caught one of them.”

Before the billionaire could reply, a gunshot echoed throughout the street. When Tony looked back at the boy, he saw a dark red stain on the red and blue suit. Tony caught the boy and quickly lowered him to the pavement.

“Peter, Peter! Stay with me!” Tony’s heartbeat increased in the blink of an eye.

The wounded boy began to shiver. “Mr- Mr. Stark. Why didn’t I see it coming? I sh-should have known.”

The HYDRA agent lowered the pistol to the ground and closed his eyes so he could finally pass away.

"I don’t know, kid, but we're gonna get you some help okay?” Tears stung the man’s eyes. “Where’s your bag?” There was no way in hell he was taking Peter to the hospital in his Spider-Man costume.

Peter pointed to an alley and passed out. Tony changed him into a blue tshirt and black basketball shorts.

“Steve. Nat. The agent is down, but we’re going to need a hospital. Fast.”  
x  
The paramedics rushed down the hallway with Peter on a bed. A nurse reassured the boy in an attempt to see if he was awake. He didn’t respond.

“That damn kid.” Tony’s voice cracked, but he used every muscle in his body to prevent himself from breaking down in tears.

“We are going to do our absolute best, Mr. Stark,” Christine told him with a small friendly smile. “Doctor Collins is one of our best doctors.”

A man in a while coat, whom the Avengers assumed was the doctor, appeared from behind the corner.

“Doctor, why aren’t you getting ready for Mr. Parker’s surgery?” Christine asked with slight annoyance in her voice.

The doctor pointed at the three Avengers, but mainly Tony. “Listen Palmer, if freaking Captain America and Iron Man are bringing someone in, then this guy must be very important. They’ll probably kill me if I don’t save the kid.”

“I need to sit down.” Tony held a hand over his heart as Natasha helped him into a chair against the wall.

Christine hated when people addressed her with her last name only. She could never understand why the rest of the medical staff loved the doctor so much. “This is the third surgery you’ve turned down with a shitty excuse this week! Somebody needs to go in!”

Doctor Collins smirked. “Maybe you should have him come in!”

She paused. Was she really ready to see him again? Screw it. Her feelings had no reason to be included in this situation. She stormed off to the janitor’s closet. “I hope he magically kicks your ass after this,” she mumbled.

Steve watched her close the door with a concerned expression on his face.


	3. Doctor Stephen Strange

A golden portal appeared in front of the woman. Her pulse raced when she saw a tall figure with a red cape walk through the circle.

“I actually didn’t think that would work,” Christine shoved her phone back into her pocket, “since you know, you never return any of my calls.”

Stephen shook his head. “Actually, I came when I heard you say, ‘Dammit Stephen. You better answer.’ Now, why am I here?” he asked as he looked around at the cleaning supplies.

She rolled her eyes. “Doctor Collins refuses to do surgery on Tony Stark’s um...son?”  


With the wave of his hand, Stephen dressed himself in scrubs. “Give me two minutes.”  
x  
Christine met up with the three Avengers in the waiting room once more.

Tony perked up. “Did you get a doctor?”

She nodded. “Peter will be perfectly safe with Doctor Stephen-”

“Doctor Stephen. Doctor Stephen.” Tony took a deep breath. “Okay. He sounds like a nice guy.” The anxious man started to feel a little more relaxed. He thought that part of it was from the fact that he was out of his iron suit and was wearing only a tshirt and dark jeans.

She tried not to laugh. “His last name is Strange.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s not that weird. Lots of people have first names as last names. Like Brady.”

Christine wanted to try to correct him again, but she decided against it. “I’ll leave you guys alone for a while. If you need water or some food, the cafe is on the floor below. I’ll be back when Mr. Parker is out of surgery.”

A few minutes later, Steve sent a text to Sam. “I’m gonna head out and take those agents back to base. Sam’s waiting for me,” he whispered to Natasha.

She nodded. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Throughout the years that she had known him, Natasha had seen several emotions come from Tony. She witnessed energetic Tony, furious Tony, drunk Tony, the list could go on forever. But before that day, she had never seen the man as devastated as he was now. The whole team saw him as a father figure to Peter and even though he doesn’t feel like admitting it out loud, Tony saw himself as that too. He would do anything to ensure Peter’s safety.

“Why didn’t I stop it?” Tony questioned himself. “I heard it go off, so why didn’t I step in front of him? I was obviously bulletproof at the time.”

“It’s impossible to stop a bullet like that at that speed,” Natasha replied. “Nothing could’ve been done.”

“Could’ve made his suit bulletproof,” Tony muttered as he mentally kicked himself. “I made his current suit. It wouldn’t have taken me long to make it bulletproof. Five minutes tops. Dammit.” He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He buried his face in his hands, hiding his tears from the red-haired spy sitting next to him.

“You need to get some rest,” Natasha told his as she handed him a tissue. “I’ll wake you up when Christine comes back.”

Tony pulled out his phone. “Not yet. I need to call his aunt.”  
x  
May Parker came into the waiting room a sobbing mess. “I can’t lose him too!”

‘Where’s Mantis when you need her?’ Natasha thought. “Guys, it’s been a really long day. Both of you should get some sleep. Peter would want you to and he’ll be out before you know it.”  
x  
Four hours later, Tony and May were awakened by a male voice. “Mr. Stark?”

The man had to be at least six feet tall with dark hair. “Peter’s surgery was successful.” He held out his hand. “Doctor Stephen Strange.”

The three shook his hand and introduced themselves to him. The doctor walked when down the hallway.

“So is his name actually Strange?” May asked in a hushed tone. “That’s kinda cool.”

Stephen opened a wooden door, revealing a sleeping Peter. “Here he is. Now, I would like to go over his injuries.”

Tony and May held their breaths as the doctor flipped open a beige file folder.


	4. Cheekbones

"The bullet did not go through him, but it also did not hit any major organs," Stephen explained before looking down at his unconscious patient. "This boy is very lucky."

May let out a sigh of relief. “When can Peter come home?”

The doctor thought. “I would say about a week from today. We just want to be sure that he can get up and move around a little bit. Of course those tests won’t happen for a while.” He removed a few pictures from the folder. “Here are the x-rays.”

While Stephen was explaining everything, Tony did listen, but he also took the time to study Stephen’s facial features. Tony wasn’t going to lie. He found Stephen to be very attractive. How could somebody’s cheekbones be so defined? Someone could cut themselves on those!

Tony forced himself to look away from the man’s face and down at the picture in May’s hands. “So this one’s from his right cheekbone? I mean side!” Tony blushed him his mistake and Natasha shot him a weird look.

Stephen nodded, brushing off the man’s error. “Yes.” He pointed to a dark area on the x-ray. “This is where the bullet entered. It was easy to remove though.”  


May handed him the x-rays back once everyone was done examining them.

“I highly doubt that Mr. Parker will wake up tonight, but you guys are welcome to stay the night here.” Stephen shook their hands once more. “If you come up with any more questions, feel free to ask Christine to see me.” With that, the doctor left the room.

May rushed to Peter’s bedside and gently brushed her fingertips over Peter’s cold hand. “I’m going to stay here with him, but I’m going to need to run home and get my emergency overnight bag. I was in a rush and forgot to grab it earlier.”

“We’ll send somebody over and run it to you,” Natasha replied. She turned to the other Avenger. “We should head back. Bruce just texted. He found something from the guy who shot Peter.”

May told them the location of her bag and the two Avengers exited the hospital. As soon as the front door shut, Natasha smirked.

“So...cheekbones huh?”

The feeling of embarrassment flowed back to Tony. “Shut your mouth.”

“No, no. Doctor Strange is...okay I guess. Don’t tell Bruce. I had a feeling you would like him. He’s totally your type.”

“I have lots of types,” Tony replied. “To which are you referring to?”

“Dude with English accent and sharp cheekbones.”

“Ah yes.” Tony grinned. “Anyway, we should head back to base and see what Bruce has for us.”

Natasha was the only other person on the team who knew that Tony was bisexual. He randomly came out to her while they were watching a TV show a few months back. When the blurted out that he found the male main character to be way hotter than the female one, the spy raised an eyebrow at him. He responded with, “I can like dudes too, Nat. That’s what being bisexual means.” 

She didn’t say anything else. She just shrugged and continued watching the show.

Nat also knew about Tony’s feelings for Steve, but he quickly grew out of his crush. His reason for that was that Steve was “too much of a dick sometimes.”  
x  
When Tony and Nat walked into the lab, they noticed that all of the other Avengers were there waiting for their return.

In the middle of the group, the man who wounded Peter was laying on the table. Tony didn’t care if the man was already dead. He still wanted to beat the shit out of him.

A thick lime green fluid leaked from the incision that Bruce had made earlier on the deceased man’s chest.

“So now that everybody is here,” Scott began, “are you going to tell us what the hell that is?”


	5. The Serum

“I’m not entirely sure,” Bruce began, “but I think that it’s related to the serum that Howard Stark created. This one though was without a doubt designed to be even more powerful.”

Bruce passed around a vial of the liquid.

Tony’s eyebrows knitted together. “So how did this guy die? My repulsor could not have been enough to do him in. I’m actually surprised that I was able to even hit him at the rate that he was running.”

The scientist clapped. “Alright! That’s one of the effects!” Bruce scribbled down “increased speed” on the whiteboard by his desk. “No. After the autopsy, I concluded that the serum was actually the cause of his death. He was HYDRA’s test subject, but the experiment went horribly wrong. The serum was replacing all of his blood.”

“Knowing HYDRA’s ambitious attitude, there’s probably going to be another test very soon,” Wanda chimed in.

“They’re probably making it in a power plant,” Bucky spoke. “I remember how much they loved to set up a lab in an abandoned plant.”

“You are correct, Sergeant Barnes.”

The Avengers got in their fighting stances except for Tony. Why did he recognize that voice? He turned around and felt a million butterflies enter his stomach.

Stephen slowly raised his arms in surrender. “There is no need for that. I am an ally.”

Thor grinned. “He is right. This is one of the best allies! Hello, beer wizard!”

Stephen sighed. “My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and before you say anything, yes that is my real name.” The sorcerer politely smiled at the Asgardian. “And hi, Thor.”

“What’s with the getup?” A blushing Tony pointed to the red cape and blue tunic. He hated how much of a dick he sounded at the moment, but Tony was trying his best to act as natural as possible.

‘You really know how to get the guys,’ Natasha thought.

“I am an actual doctor, but I am also a sorcerer. I protect a sanctum.” He formed a golden beam in his hands and quickly made it disappear. The Avengers were amazed. “It’s a long story though.”

“How did you know Bucky was right?” Steve questioned. “And who’s taking care of Peter?”

“Christine is caring for Mr. Parker. I’ve worked with her for the majority of my career. I trust her with my life,” Stephen answered. “I also interrogated the suspects while Dr. Banner was explaining to the serum to all of you.”

He conjured a portal that lead to the inside of a building that the Avengers could not recognize. “This was going to be an hour drive, for you guys, but I’m saving you the trouble. I’d enjoy coming with you if you would like my help.”

“I’d love for you to come!” Tony replied in an out-of-character cheerful tone. Scott’s dirty mind caused him to snort at the billionaire’s sentence.

Tony pointed to two other Avengers. “Thor, Clint, you guys up for it?”

Thor nodded, holding out his hand for his hammer.

“Sure, but I just want to say that it’s really weird to see you being so...leader-like. You usually have a ‘screw it’ attitude,” Clint replied.

“What are you talking about? I love taking charge and dominating.” Tony briefly glanced over at the sorcerer to see if Stephen had heard him. Tony’s crush awkwardly shifted his weight.

Vision looked down at Wanda. “Is Mr. Stark flirting with Doctor Strange?” he whispered before his girlfriend quickly hushed him.

“We’ll be back!” Tony announced as he, Thor, Clint and Stephen walked through the portal, beginning a life-changing mission.


	6. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. There was a tornado and flash flood warning here all day. It never happened, but I was a little worried. Enjoy this chapter!

A few seconds after the four men reached the plant, Tony’s phone buzzed. F.R.I.D.A.Y. displayed the message inside of his helmet since he couldn’t reach the device with his suit on.

‘Just relax and play it cool on this mission. You’ve flirted with tons of people before. Stephen is no different.’

“He’s way hotter than the others though,” Tony whispered to himself after reaching Natasha’s text.

“Sorry. Did you say something, Mr. Stark?” Stephen turned around and the four stopped in their tracks.

The billionaire’s face was bright red, but he forced himself to remove his helmet. “Hm? No. I didn’t say anything. Just um...thank you for bringing us here so quickly.”

Stephen grinned. “Happy to help.”

“So do you know where the serum is being made?” Clint asked, looking around at the dimly lit first floor.

“One of the agents said that they make the serum on one of the upper levels,” Stephen replied. “They stay away from the base so that the building still looks abandoned.”

“How long did you stay with these agents?” Thor asked.

The sorcerer ran his hands through his perfect hair. “About five minutes.”

“Damn,” Tony quietly groaned. He found his crush’s action to be insanely sexy.

The Avengers gave him a confused look. A light barely-noticeable blush grazed the sorcerer’s cheeks as his eyes darted down to the cement floor.

“I mean...damn! I can’t believe you were able to get answers out of those guys that fast. V-very impressive,” Tony stammered.

His crushed looked back up at him. “Thank you, Tony.” He winked, causing the billionaire to smirk a little.

Clint and Thor began to feel a tiny bit of discomfort and confusion.

“A-alright. I guess we should start searching the second level then,” Clint told them as he readied his bow.

Tony followed the others up the stairs, nearly bursting with joy.

‘He winked at me!’ the voice in Tony head screamed.  
x  
“There they are!” Thor whispered from behind a desk belonging to HYDRA.

“Those two must be the scientists,” Stephen added, pointing to two men with clipboards in the back of the room.

“Are we ready for test number two?” the scientist with thick rimmed glasses asked with a grin as he eagerly clicked his pen.

The blond one shook his head. “No just yet. We still need to add our new ingredient.” He turned to one of the heavily armed guards. “Bring him in.”

The four men watched them drag someone to a chair, the clinking of vibranium chains following every exhausted footstep. They were too low to the ground to catch a glimpse of the prisoner’s face.

“Let me go you- you bastards!” a thick accent moaned.

That voice! Clint knew it… but how?

Glasses shoved a needle into the restrained prisoner’s vein. “Now, now. There is no need for that type on language. It will all be over soon, Mr. Maximoff.”

The spy’s blood boiled as he launched an arrow at the scientists. “Pietro!” Clint jumped up and ran over to the silver-haired man.

Dozens of HYDRA agents cocked their guns and dashed over to battle the heroes.

“Son of a bitch, Clint!” Tony screamed as his helmet covered his face.


	7. Almost

“How the hell is this even possible?” the spy asked as he fumbled with his friend’s restraints.

Pietro shook his head. “I cannot remember. I’ve been here for about two years with no memory of how I got here.” He nodded over at the blond scientist who was carefully tucking the vial of the mutant’s blood away in his coat pocket. “I do know that that man has a key though.”

Clint nodded and chased his target to a different room.

Thor electrocuted the last couple of guards near him. “There’s only a few more left. Any progress on freeing Pietro?”

The spy smacked the back of the HYDRA agent’s head with his bow and all of his might. “Yep. Just got the key and one of the scientists is down.”

As soon as he heard the ‘click’ from his last chain, Pietro sprung up and raced around the room, taking out all of the remaining guards. He stopped his running when he had the second scientist pinned up against the steel wall.

“Give me a reason to let you live.” The mutant’s nostrils flared.

The agents held up a small device. “There’s no reason to. I’m going to kill all of us anyway.” He pressed a small red button and smirked.

“Hail HYDRA.”

The heroes noticed that the first floor had been completely engulfed in flames.

“Yeah we need to go,” Stephen announced as he grabbed Clint and Pietro. Tony couldn’t help but feel jealous, even in a situation like this.

“Right behind you,” Tony replied through gritted teeth.

Thor broke through the ceiling on the top floor. The five managed to escape a split second before the entire plant collapsed.

“Well that was f-”

Before Tony could finish his sarcastic comment, a chunk of steel hurled itself towards him and smacked him with enough force that caused him to hit his head against his iron helmet. He was knocked out instantly. The boosters in his suit refused to work and he was quickly plunging down to the earth.

“Shit!” Stephen cursed. “Thor! Catch!” He flung the two men at the god without a second thought.

“What the hell!” Clint screamed as he clung onto Thor’s muscular arm for dear life.

Stephen caught Tony seconds before he was supposed to hit the ground. The sorcerer did not consider how heavy the billionaire would be with his suit on. “Tony! Can you hear me!”

“Is he alright?” Thor asked when Stephen caught up to him.

The other man continued to stare down at the man in his arms, too nervous to utter a single word.  
x  
Tony woke up in a room that he was very familiar with. He was wearing some sweatpants and a shirt, laying down on his bed.

When he glanced to his right side, chills went down his spine as he saw his crush grinning right back at him.

“St- St…” Tony attempted to speak, but his throat was too dry.

“Here. Drink.” With the wave of his hand, the empty glass resting on the nightstand began to refill itself with water. Stephen handed the glass to the man.

Tony drank half of it and coughed.

“I thought you would like my little refill trick,” Stephen joked. “Thor was pretty impressed.”

The billionaire managed to get out a small chuckle.

“You really scared me back there,” Stephen continued. “I honestly thought I wouldn’t make it in time.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat when the sorcerer nervously traced the veins in Tony’s hand with his fingers.

“I couldn’t live with myself if you hit the ground.” Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes.

Tony propped himself up against a pillow and stared back. Stephen’s eyes looked as if a whole universe was placed inside of them. They were perfect.

As Stephen leaned closer to the other man, Steve busted through the door. The captain’s face turned beet red.

“Uh… sorry to interrupt, but Christine called. Peter’s awake.”


	8. Honesty

“Thank you, Captain Rogers. We’ll be right there,” Stephen replied before Steve exited the room.

Tony was speechless. Did Stephen just try to kiss him? No. It couldn’t have been that. Maybe he was just trying to do his job as a doctor. Stephen was probably checking his eyes to see if they were...healthy? Tony had seen it before on TV.

“Well we should probably go,” Stephen spoke a moment later. He began to draw an invisible circle with his arm. Soon, a portal leading to the hospital’s supply closet appeared in front of them.

“You’ll probably need help standing.”

Stephen’s cloak removed itself from around his neck and fasted itself around Tony’s. It gently pulled him off the bed and onto his feet.

As soon as the two stepped through, Stephen magically dressed himself in a white coat and Tony in a red dress shirt, perfectly disguising the levitating cloth.

“Thanks,” Tony finally uttered.

Stephen smiled. “You’re very welcome. Now I think it’s time we go see Mr. Parker.”  
x  
Peter tried to sit up when he saw the billionaire, but his body refused. He slumped back down onto his pillow and sighed.

“It’s alright,” his aunt soothed. “Miss Palmer said you should just lie down anyway.”

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted with a weak smile.

Tony grinned back. “Hey kid. How are you feeling?”

Peter coughed. “I’m okay.” He turned to Stephen. “Are you the doctor?”

Stephen nodded. “Yes and I’m sorry that we have not been properly introduced. I am Doctor Stephen Strange.”

The teenager quickly held his hand out. “Wow! Your name is so cool! I’m Peter, but you probably already knew that.”

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Peter’s action, but shook his hand anyway. “I’m surprised that you are awake right now. I thought it wouldn’t be until late afternoon.” He glanced at the clock above the bed that said it was 1:37am. “I underestimated your powers.”

Peter swallowed. “My- my powers?”

Stephen chuckled. “It’s alright. I already know that you are Spider-Man.”

“How?” Tony asked. May always felt a little sick when Peter’s secret identity was mentioned.

“Magic,” Stephen replied.

May slung her bag over her shoulder. “I need to run home and take care of some stuff, but I will be right back. I promise.” She pressed a kiss onto Peter’s forehead.

As soon as she was out of their sight, Stephen ceased his illusion. His tunic returned and so did his cape.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Whoa! Are you- are you an actual doctor or-”

“I am,” the sorcerer replied, “but I’m also a um...wizard I guess.”

“Long story,” Tony added, caused his crush to smirk.

“What’s on your neck?” Peter pointed to the red cloth swaying itself out of boredom.

“This is Stephen’s, but it’s helping me stand. I sort of knocked myself out at a HYDRA power plant.”

Peter’s eyebrows knitted together. “So what happened to the guy that shot me?”

Tony began to tell him everything that had happened in those hours that Peter was asleep for, including Pietro’s survival. Surprisingly, Peter was more shocked by Bruce’s serum discovery.

Stephen excused himself from the room while the heroes were talking and met up with Christine in the break room. There was something that he needed to do.

She stood up from the couch as soon as she saw the man. “Hey!” Christine quickly brushed her loose strands of hair away from her face. “I-”

“We need to talk,” he interrupted.

She shifted her weight, waiting for Stephen to continue.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I- We can’t do this...romantic relationship thing we have going on anymore. I’m always at the sanctum and-”

“I understand,” she answered.

“I’m not done. I’m in- I think I like somebody else.”

Christine stared at the tall man for a moment, trying to process every word he just told her. Then, she gave him a sad smile and left him alone. Stephen felt guilty, but also relieved that he was finally able to be honest with her and himself.

He ran into Tony in the hallway. “Peter’s asleep, so I thought I would go back to the facility.”

Stephen nodded and took a deep breath. “Before you go, I have to go back to the sanctum soon, but… can- can I take you to dinner tomorrow?"


	9. First Date

“What the hell am I going to wear!” Tony screamed as he frantically rummaged through his large walk in closet. “Nat”

“You have fifty billion suits, Stark!” Nat called from her room. “Just pick your favorite!”

He picked out a dark gray suit jacket and matching pants. “What about this?”

Natasha sighed to herself and journied over to the other Avenger. “I like it. Do you have a blue dress shirt? I think that would make this outfit.”

He began to pull open a drawer, but quickly slammed it shut. “No! Not blue! What if Stephen wears the same thing? He basically owns that color!”

“Alright, alright. Let’s take a deep breath,” she whispered. She dug through several drawers full of shirts and pulled out a maroon one. “Will this work?”  
x  
Tony took deep breaths and constantly stared at the clock on his phone. It was 6:28. Stephen promised to pick him up at 6:30.

“Sir, Stephen Strange is waiting for you at the door.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke moments later.

The billionaire leapt to his feet and quickly ran his shaking fingers through his hair. “Alright. Let him in. I’ll be right there.”

Tony found it insanely difficult to breathe when his eyes found their way to his date. The sorcerer was dressed in a black suit with a baby blue dress shirt, complete with a black tie.

“You look nice,” Stephen spoke with a grin.

Tony blushed from the compliment. “Y-you do too,” he stuttered.

Stephen chuckled as he looked down at his own clothing. “I’m not usually a tie person, but I thought I’d try something new tonight.”

“Well I think you look amazing.” Natasha told Tony to say the word ‘amazing’ just because it had a little more meaning when someone is complimenting another person.

“Thank you. Shall we go?”

Tony nodded. “Where’s your portal taking us tonight?”

Stephen stepped away from the door, revealing a shiny silver Jaguar in the facility’s parking lot. “Actually, I thought I’d drive us to that Italian restaurant that opened a few days ago.”  
x  
“So how is Peter doing?” Tony asked.

“He’s fine,” Stephen replied as he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. “I gave him some medicine and he’s responding well to it. Because of his abilities, I wanted Chri- uh...Miss Palmer to help him out of bed tomorrow and try to get his to walk.”

Tony gave Stephen a suspicious look. Why was he being so formal with Christine’s name? He thought those two were good friends! “How is Christine doing?”

That question pierced Stephen’s heart like one of Clint’s exploding arrows. “She’s okay,” he immediately responded. “Just tired.”

Tony sank back into the leather passenger chair. “Oh. Well I hope she gets a break soon.”

The rest of the ride was silent except for the radio that was playing at a low volume.  
x  
“Here we are!” Stephen finally announced as he parked his expensive car in the section nearest to the restaurant’s front door.

A sign that said ‘reserved for Stephen Strange and Tony Stark’ was displayed in front of the windshield.

“What’s this?” Tony pointed to the sign.

Stephen smirked. “I save the owner’s daughter a few years ago. Brain Tumor. He reserve a spot for us right away when I called earlier.” He turned to Tony. “He also said that he couldn’t say no to the great Tony Stark.”

Tony laughed and the two men exited the vehicle.

They were able to sit down at the table right away. After the waitress took their drink requests, Stephen set down his menu and looked at the man sitting across from him.

“I wasn’t being completely honest,” Stephen told him. “I upset Christine.”

Tony shot up. “What happened?”  


“Well-”

Fortunately for Stephen, the waitress appeared with their drinks and took their food orders. After the left, Tony cleared his throat.

“Anyway, what were you going to say?”

Stephen shrugged. “Can’t remember. Sorry,” he lied.

The billionaire brushed it off and they decided to take the time to get to know each other. It started off with their favorite colors and it ended with topics such as how Stephen became the Sorcerer Supreme.  
x  
Stephen put the car in ‘park’ and turned off the engine. “Thank you for coming out tonight.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Tony replied. “I had fun tonight.” He reached for the door handle, but the sorcerer stopped him. 

“Allow me.” Both of the doors opened by themselves and the two met got out.

Before Tony could make his way to the front door, Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. Tony’s heart leapt into his throat as he spun around.

“I’m sorry. I need to say this now because I don’t know when I will be able to find the time to leave the sanctum again. I- I f-find you attractive.”

The color drained from Tony’s face.

Stephen took a deep breath. “I know it’s probably a little awkward because you’re hearing this from another guy and you’re probably not gay so-”

Tony raised a hand. “I’m going to stop you right there. I like you too, Stephen. I’m actually bisexual. The world doesn’t really know that because of the girls I’m seen with sometimes. I have no problem telling you this. I’m actually glad you said something because I was way to fucking scared to tell you first.”

Stephen grinned. He wanted to just drop everything and start dancing. “So...second date?”

“I’d like that.”

The sorcerer kissed Tony’s hand. “I should probably go, but I promise that I’ll try to be back soon.” 

After Stephen drove off, Tony looked down at his freshly kissed hand and noticed that a piece of paper was slipped into his palm.


	10. Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. There's a lot going on in my life. I lost someone earlier this week and I've just been a wreck. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, but I kept it short for a reason.

A month had passed since Stephen and Tony had confessed their love to each other. It had also been a whole thirty days since they had last spoken. Tony understood that protecting the sanctum was important to Stephen, but the billionaire couldn’t help but wonder if his romantic interest had felt as lonely as he did.

Ever since the power plant explosion, HYDRA wasn’t as much of a nuisance as they previously were. The team didn’t doubt the idea of the agents plotting their revenge though.

Tony was able to be their for Peter’s walking test at the hospital after his date. Christine was mostly silent that day, but Tony was too occupied with cheering Peter on to notice her quietness.

Peter was released from the hospital about a week after that. Tony covered all medical expenses and he and May agreed to not let Peter go out as Spider-Man for a while. He was welcomed to stay at the facility though to just “chill” with the team.

“Mr. Stark, you look tired.”

Tony looked up from the uninteresting coffee table and up at the boy sitting across from him. “Yeah. Didn’t much sleep last night,” he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Peter frowned. “You looked tired all the time though. Aunt May was like that when I was in the hospital, but I’m out now so, what’s up?”

The older man shook his head. “Aw. I’m fine. Thanks for your concern. Speak of May, when does she want you home?”

Peter checked the time using his phone. “Six. It’s only three.” He gasped. “Mr. Stark, can I go to the training room? I forgot that I promised Cap that I would train with him!”

Tony chuckled. “You’re horrible with promises. See you later, kid.”

Natasha silently followed Tony into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge. He almost dropped it onto the tile floor when he saw her, but he pretended that her presence didn’t startle him.

“Oh hey! Wine?”

She shook her head. “Do you miss him?”

Tony froze for a moment before continuing to pull out a wine glass from the cabinet. “Peter? I just saw him.”

“Stephen, dumbass.” Nat rolled her eyes. “I’ve never seen you this hung up on someone. I’ll admit that I am a little worried about you.”

He snorted. “Worried? About me? Nah. You should be worried about Capsicle and Tin Foil. They’re like what? Two billion years old?” Tony sipped his wine. “Could fall and die you know. Fragile.”

“Stark, please be serious for just one damn second. You have Stephen’s address. Why don’t you go see him?”

He shook his head. “He’s protecting the sanctum. He’s not going to leave it to come see he at his apartment. Also, I don’t even know how to get to Bleecker Street.”

“That is the sanctum’s address, Tony!” Natasha face-palmed. “You’re doing worse than I thought. There’s daisies waiting by the light blue Audi. I picked them up this morning.”

Tony downed the rest of his wine and dashed off to his bedroom. “Love you, Nat!”

“I don’t think drinking that much wine that fast is safe,” she mumbled to herself. “Don’t die, please!”

Tony grabbed a small red box from one of his dresser drawers. He saw something at a museum that reminded him of Stephen and he wanted to give it to him on their second date, but now Tony was starting to have second thoughts on his choice of present.  
x  
“You can do this. You can do this,” Tony repeated over and over to himself as he shut off the engine of his vehicle and grabbed Stephen’s gifts.

As soon as Tony knocked on the sanctum’s door, an unfamiliar man answered. The billionaire’s stomach dropped.


	11. Second Date(ish)

Wong’s eyes widened. “Mr. Stark, can I help you?”

Tony fidgeted with the flower pot in his arms. “Hi. Is Stephen Strange here?”

The sorcerer studied the gifts. “Don’t touch anything.”

Seeing Wong answer the door made Tony feel sick. He didn’t even know the man’s name, but the billionaire began to suspect that Stephen was cheating. Well, it wasn’t technically cheating if you had only been on one date and haven’t seen each other for a month, but still.

“Stephen,” Wong spoke to the man staring out of the large window, “Tony Stark is here.”

The sanctum’s protector tore away from the glass as soon as he heard Tony’s first name. His heart skipped a beat, but he tried to play it as cool as possible. “Mr. Stark! It’s great to see you again.”

“I’ll be in the study if anyone needs me,” Wong announced before leaving the men alone.

Stephen quickly wrapped his arms around Tony, cautious of the daisies. “I’m so sorry. Wong doesn’t know about our date or that I’m even bi. I’m not ready to come out to him yet. He just protects the sanctum with me.”  
Tony hugged back, mentally letting out a sigh of relief. “No. I completely understand. I didn’t suspect anything at all.” He lifted the flower pot.and the box. “Brought some presents.”

“Thank you!” Stephen took the pot with both hands and carefully placed it onto the small table near the window. “You get more sunlight here.”  
Tony hesitated before giving the box to Stephen. “One more.”

The sorcerer carefully lifted the lid, revealing a small pink crystal shaped into a heart. He carefully removed it from the box and studied it on the palm of his hand.

“Rose quartz.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not. I mean, you’re a wizard but not like Harry Potter or anything.”

The other man chuckled. “Tony, this crystal is beautiful. Rose quartz is actually associated with love.” He conjured a glass case that reminded the billionaire of Beauty and the Beast and placed the crystal inside.

“I’ve always wanted to decorate that table.” Stephen gave Tony a small peck on the cheek. “I love them. Thank you.” He pointed to the glass case. “This is my new favorite artifact.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Artifact? Is that what you’re protecting?” Before Stephen could reply, Tony mentally kicked himself. “Sorry. It’s probably a secret.”

Stephen shook his head. “It’s not actually. Would you like a tour?”

Tony never really liked museums. He thought that he could just ask one of the super soldiers at the facility about World War Two or anything 40s related. A chance to spend more time with the man he had feelings for though was an opportunity that Tony didn’t not want to pass up.

It’s just over here,” Stephen said. “Also before he start, I want to say that I am sorry for not being able to leave.”  
“It’s cool,” Tony replied. “I was actually going to text you, but I realized that I don’t have your number.”

Stephen happily gave the man his number and Tony saved it under ‘Stephen’ with a blue heart beside it.  
x  
Tony actually found all of the artifacts to be very interesting. How could so much stuff fit into one building?

The two men stopped at a golden crown.

“This is the Crown of Blindness.” Stephen smiled at it. “It was my favorite before you brought that crystal.”

“Crown of Blindness.” Tony pointed to the gold object and then to the first room. “Rose quartz. I think we both know which one sounds cooler.”

Stephen took the billionaire’s hands into his. “Tony, the name doesn’t matter. It’s my favorite because you gave it to me.” He pressed a kiss onto Tony’s lips, making his crush blush.

Tony’s eyes widened. “That was...wow.”

Stephen frowned. “Did you not like it?”

“I loved it!” Tony kissed his back, deepening their second kiss.  
x  
“You’re very smiley tonight,” Natasha laughed. “What happened over there?”

Tony exited the texting app and turned his phone off. “Nat, I think I’m ready to come out to the team.”


	12. Bravery

The very next day, Tony called a meeting in the Avengers Facility living room. The heroes took their seats on the large couch. Tony sat in front of the group and Natasha sat beside him. She promised to act surprised when he delivered the news.

Peter couldn't make it and Tony was kind of relieved. He wanted to come out to the kid when they were alone since Tony saw him as his “son.”

“Wow! You hardly ever call meetings,” Steve spoke. The captain was usually the one who assembled the Avengers in the briefing room.

Wanda nodded in agreement. “This is a little strange. Is everything alright?”

Tony grinned at the word “strange.” The first kiss he shared with Stephen replayed in his mind. Best. Few. Seconds. Ever.

“Well,” the billionaire cleared his throat, “I have something that I would like to get off my chest.”

Some Avengers’ eyes widened a little, anxiously waiting for their friend to continue.

Tony laughed to himself. “So this isn’t very easy for anybody to say, but I’m going to say it anyway. I am bisexual.”

The Avengers were silent for a few moments, causing Tony to sweat.

Suddenly, Thor shot up and raised both arms in the air. “I have two bisexual friends! This is...what is that word again? Awesome!”

Soon, everybody started grinning.

“Son of a bitch,” Clint whispered as he deposited a twenty dollar bill into Scott’s hand.

“Your sexuality does not bother me,” Vision told Tony. “I support you no matter what.”

That sentence was followed my lots of nods and “Me too.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you guys. Now what do you say to a party later tonight to celebrate?”

“Before we start planning.” Pietro began, “Are you by chance seeing Doctor Strange?”

Tony glanced over at Natasha, who was attempting to contain her laughter.

“He took me to dinner once. Yeah.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Clint muttered something and slapped a ten into Pietro’s eager hand. “Thank you. That is all.”  
x  
Music vibrated the ground as some of the Avengers were dancing. Others were at the bar or on the couches, drinking and laughing.

Tony sat on a stool and anxiously checked his phone. He had invited Stephen with a text hours ago and he hadn’t heard a single word from him. He sighed and quickly finished off his cocktail.

With Wanda’s help, Vision brought the cake that he made over. He iced it so that it looked like the bisexual flag. Tony grinned.

Before Vision could cut it, a golden portal appeared. Stephen shuffled through the dancers and made his way to Tony with a pride flag and a bottle of wine.

“Sorry I’m late,” Stephen apologized. “I’m so proud of you, Tony! You’re braver than me and I know that for a fact because it took me forever to finally ask you this. Will you be my boyfriend?”

A tear fell down Tony’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around Stephen. The sorcerer did the same...along with his cape.

Steve and Bucky took pictures with the camera that Peter taught them to use the other day.  
x  
“So is Peter here?” Stephen asked as the boyfriends sat down on the couch to eat their cake.

Tony shook his head. “Couldn’t make it. Speaking of him, I’m working on something that needs a second opinion. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I these next few chapters are going to be so great. I'm so excited. Thanks for reading!


	13. Tony's Project

“And here’s the garage,” Tony sang as he scanned his handprint on the pad next to the door.

Stephen’s eyebrows knitted themselves together. “Isn’t your garage over there?” He pointed to a different direction.

Tony chuckled. “Technically I have three. One for my cars, one for Steve’s art studio and this one’s for my projects.”

When the door opened, the boyfriends were greeted with massive piles of scrap metal scattered all around the cement floor. Stephen assumed that some of the pieces belonged to older Iron Man suits.

A motion sensor flicked on all of the lights.It was especially bright in the far back. The men followed the light.

They reached a covered display case. After Tony punched in a few digits, the steel divider disappeared and revealed a suit that looked like a cross between Iron Man and Spider-Man. It lacked a mask.

“I give you the Iron Spider,” Tony proudly announced. “Don’t tell Peter.”

Stephen admired in awe. “Tony, this is amazing!”

The billionaire smirked. “Watch this.” He pressed a button that caused a gun to enter the case. When a mechanical hand pulled the weapon’s trigger, it launched a bullet at the suit. It bounced off a split second later, not even leaving a single dent.

“Bulletproof,” Stephen spoke with a larger smile.

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “Peter’s been doing well so I’m going to finish the mask tomorrow and-” He buried his face into his hand. “I forgot that he’s coming over tomorrow! This is the only time this week that he’s able to. Damn.”

“I can hang out with him.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I mean he probably won’t mind since he likes hanging out with people with powers, but you don’t have to.”

Stephen shrugged. “It’ll be fun. I haven’t gotten to see him since he was in the hospital anyway.”  
“You’re awesome,” Tony complimented before giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “Thanks, babe.”  
x  
Peter rushed past as many people as possible in the hallway so that he could be one of the first students out after the dismissal bell. He had been looking forward to hanging out with the Avengers all day.

As soon as he got out of the front door’s frame, his spider senses went wild. He spun around and his eyes met with Stephen’s. He barely recognized the sorcerer since he was in a tshirt and jeans.

“Hey, Doctor Strange!” Peter greeted as he walked over to him.

“Stephen, please,” the man replied. “Something came up so Tony’s not able to hang out today. I offered to hang out with you if you wanted.”

Peter was upset at first, but Stephen’s offer quickled changed his mood. “Yeah! That’d be awesome! There’s an ice cream place nearby. I can pay.”  
Stephen shook his head. “Nope. This one’s on me.”  
x  
The two sat and got to know each other. Stephen heard about Peter’s day and the boy got to hear about Stephen’s day at the sanctum.”

“So Peter, what’s something that you’ve always wanted to do?” Stephen took a bit of his cone to reach the remaining rocky road ice cream.

Peter wiped his mouth with his napkin and thought. “There’s a lot. Um… I want to go to California and Disneyland. I’ve also wanted to go to space since I was a little kid.”

Stephen smirked at the last part.. “Well Peter, today’s your lucky day.”


	14. Peter and Stephen

A large smile plastered itself onto the boy’s face as soon as he set foot inside of the sanctum. “Wow!” Peter’s voice echoed throughout the main room.

“Who’s there?” Wong appeared from what seemed to be out of nowhere. He conjured a golden axe in his hands but quickly got rid of it when he saw that Stephen was standing next to fifteen-year-old.

“He’s with me,” Stephen calmly assured. “This is Peter, Mr. Stark’s son.”

The boy was going to correct the sorcerer, but Peter liked being called Tony’s son. There were actually a few times where Peter caught himself calling the billionaire “Dad.” Tony ignored the mistake every time since he liked being called it. Some of the Avengers (mostly Clint) had no problem with teasing Peter about it.

Stephen led Peter though the several rooms of artifacts, which Peter stared at in amazement, and stopped at an empty room. The sorcerer casted a spell that made the walls and everything else reflect like a mirror.

“What just happened?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I put us into a mirror dimension,” Stephen answered. “If anything bad happens in here, it won’t have an effect on the rest of the world.”

“So what exactly are we doing that might be considered bad?”

Stephen snapped as a sparkling gold layer covered Peter completely. “That’ll do.” He started summoning a portal. “You said you wanted to go to space and now you can!”

Peter’s blood ran cold. “Wait! Are you sure? Mr. Stark would never let me out there!”

Stephen laughed. “You have a....sort of a space suit and I’m only taking you to our solar system. Don’t tell Tony.”

The boy took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. Let’s do this!” He jumped through the ring.

Peter’s jaw dropped as he was greeted by millions of stars. This couldn’t be real right? How could he be on earth one moment and be in space the next?

He gasped when he saw a large, ringed planet right next to him. “Stephen! Is that Saturn!”

The sorcerer nodded, focusing on watching after the boy and making sure that the portal stayed open.

Peter’s happiness faded away as he spotted a blue and orange ship in the distance. “Hey Stephen, I don’t think I’m alone.”

Stephen held his breath as he covered himself in the same protection spell and joined the boy. He grinned at the flying object that was now in front of them.

“Don’t worry,” Stephen said as he waved his arms to catch the ship captain’s attention. “I’m sure that you’re going to like these people a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise. Thank you for reading!


	15. Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this starts, I just want to wish Steve Rogers a happy birthday! Can you believe he's 100 already? Anyway, thanks for reading!

The ship came to a halt in front of the two and opened its back entrance. Stephen grabbed Peter by the wrist and dragged him along as his cloak flew them to the opening.

After the entryway closed, Stephen removed his space suit spell from both him and Peter.

“Who exactly are these people?” Peter asked as they were waiting for the next door to open.

Stephen straightened his amulet. “Just some...associates of mine. All you have to do is smile.”

The door in front of them finally opened, revealing six pairs of eyes staring at them. One of the people was obviously from earth, but the rest were all...aliens. The boy politely smiled as the sorcerer had instructed, trying not to burst with excitement over his first alien encounter.

“Mr. Quill,” Stephen greeted as he shook the human’s hand. “Thanks for letting us on board.”

“Of course.” The captain looked over Stephen’s shoulder. “Who’s this? Trouble?”

The sorcerer chuckled. “No. This is Mr. Peter Parker.” Stephen turned to Drax. “He works with Thor.”

The green male’s eyes lit up. “I’m Drax. How is Thor doing? Does he ever talk about me?”

Peter laughed a little at Drax’s fascination with the Asgardian. “Thor’s doing good. I never really get to spend a lot of time with him though. I’m usually hanging out with my sort of ‘dad’ Tony Stark.” he replied with a proud smile.

The six gave him confused looks.

“Stark’s another Avenger,” Stephen clarified. “Why don’t you all introduce yourselves?”

“It’s also Peter!” the captain exclaimed. “You could also call me Star-Lord. I’m sort of a legendary outlaw in space.” The green female rolled her eyes. Quill ignored it. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard another Terran name.”

The boy cocked his head. “Terran?”

“Earth,” Stephen said.

The rest of the Guardians introduced themselves as Gamora, Mantis, Rocket and Groot. Of course Groot was more interested in playing some video game that Peter didn’t recognize.

“Can raccoons talk in space?” Peter asked Stephen in a hushed tone.

“Heard that!” Rocket growled. “I’m not a raccoon. I don’t even know what the hell that is anyway. Didn’t Thor say that I was a rabbit?”

Drax smiled at the god’s name.

“He’s a raccoon,” Star-Lord mouthed to Peter.

Rocket looked back and forth at both Peters. “What the hell did you saw to him? I’ll deck you right now.”

“Enough,” Gamora commanded. Her voice even sent a chill down the younger Peter’s spine. She gave him a polite smile. “It’s very nice to meet you. What’s bring you here?”

“Stephen was just showing me space. It’s my first time here and… man this is so cool! Can I get a picture?” Peter began to remove his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

The Guardians were a little weirded out by the device, but smiled along with Peter as he snapped a selfie with them. He thanked them and tucked his phone away.

“Well since it’s your first time out here,” Star-Lord began, “I suppose we can give you a tour of this solar system if you wanted. You can see all of the planets.”

Mantis clapped. “Oh! Can we start with Pluto! It is my favorite!” She turned to the boy. “It is just so small and so cute!”

She seemed so happy about it that Peter hoped that she never found out the truth about it being no longer considered a planet.

Soon, the Milano began its journey.  
x  
After the tour, Stephen checked his watch. “It’s already six-thirty? We gotta get you home, Peter. I promised Tony and Ms. Parker that you would be back by seven.”

Peter turned to the Guardians. “That was awesome! Thanks for everything! Drax, I’ll tell Thor that you said hi.”

“Tell Nat too,” Gamora added. “That’s her name right? The blonde woman Thor brought here once…”

The boy slowly nodded. Why didn’t those two tell him about the Guardians of the Galaxy? And when did Natasha go to space with Thor?

Stephen summoned a portal. “Ready?”

Peter waved. “Thanks again!”

Star-Lord smiled. “Come back soon. Alright, name buddy?”  
x  
Peter and Stephen found themselves outside of the front door. When they entered, they saw May and Tony sitting on the couch together. The billionaire had a box in his hands and May had a pink envelope in hers.

“Hey, May. Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted. “What’s going on?”

Tony glanced at the woman. She patted a seat down next to her and Peter joined. “Mr. Stark and I have been talking and we’ve decided that we’re ready to tell you.”

Peter’s stomach dropped and Stephen clenched his jaw.

May wiped a tear from her cheek. “You’re invited to live in the Avengers Facility...as an Avenger.”

The boy’s eyes widened.


	16. Wizard

After being assured multiple times by May that it was okay for him to go, Peter moved in with the Avengers. His room was down the hallway near Bruce’s. Tony offered to buy Peter some new furniture so that he could still have a place to stay at May’s.

Tony, Thor, Steve and Peter were all setting up the boy’s room on a Saturday so that Peter wouldn’t have to worry about school.

The four decided to break for lunch. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulder.

“So what do you think about it so far, Peter?”

The boy’s eyes found their way to the corkboard above his desk. He had already pinned his aunt’s letter that expressed how proud she was of her Avenger nephew. “It looks great dad- er...Mr. Stark!” He could already feel his cheeks burning up. To make it even worse, he heard Thor snicker. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled. “You’re welcome, son.”

Peter’s heartbeat quickened. “Oh! Um…”

“It’s okay,” the billionaire interrupted. “I’ve heard you call me that a few times. I just never said anything because well…” He couldn’t find a good excuse. “I kind of see you as my son-ish.”

The boy grinned. “That’s so cool! Thanks um...dad!”

“You’re welcome son. Go down to lunch. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Alright. I’m going to check on May first.” Peter brought out his phone and began to type.

Steve walked over to Tony, smiling from what he had just witnessed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why so smiley, Rogers?”

The captain chuckled. “Didn’t think you would ever get around to telling Peter out loud. You have a son now?”

Tony glanced over to the teenager, who was finally leaving the room. “You could say that.”

“So does that make your boyfriend like the cool wizard stepdad?”

Steve’s joke made Peter freeze in the doorway. He convinced himself to keep going and pretend that he didn’t hear the conversation between the two men.

Tony’s eyes shot daggers at the captain. “Shut up! Peter doesn’t know!” He stormed off.  
x  
Peter sat between Scott and Thor. He finally asked the god about the Guardians of the Galaxy and said “hi” for Drax. While he was listening to the Asgardian’s tale of how he met the group, the boy couldn’t help but sneak glanced at his few dad. Was Steve’s joke hinting at some secret that was being kept from Peter?

Tony could feel the boy’s eyes burning into him. He had plans to tell Peter about his new relationship soon, but Steve kind of forced it to happen now when Tony had no idea what he was going to say to the boy. Dammit Cap!

The billionaire sent a text to Peter, telling him to meet him in the kitchen once everyone had eaten.  
x  
About twenty minutes later, everyone left the two alone. Tony awkwardly leaned against the island and Peter had both hands stuffed into the pockets of him jeans.

“It everything okay?” Peter began.

“How much did you hear?” Tony questioned.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I heard something about a boyfriend wizard...stepdad?”

“Fuckin’ Steve.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear I was going to tell you later, but her it goes. Peter, I am bisexual and I am going out with Doctor Stephen Strange. We’ve only been dating for a few days.”

The two stood their in silence while Peter processed the new information. Then, a smile crept onto his lips.

“I guess I do kinda have a wizard stepdad.”

Tony weakly smiled. “You’re not weirded out or anything?”

“Hell no!” Peter stopped. “Heck no! That’s so freaking awesome! I was starting to wonder why Stephen was spending so much time with the Avengers after I got out.”

“Language,” Tony replied.

“You’re starting to sound like Steve.”

Tony laughed. “Damn.” He pulled the boy in for a tight hug. “Thank you for being the best son ever and being so cool about this.”

Peter began to tear up.

Natasha knocked on the cabinet before entering the kitchen. “Sorry to interrupt. We just got an anonymous tip. Stark, what are you doing about two months from now?”


	17. Mr. Richardson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I was going to, but I took my brother to see Ant-Man and then I had to take care of one of my dogs. They weren't feeling too well. I'm back now though and so is Twenty One Pilots. I really want to see them again!  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

“Run it by me one more time.”

“We got you an invitation to Mr. Richardson’s party. It’s his fifty third birthday and he’s celebrating in his company building,” Natasha explained as she lifted the iron off of the white dress shirt. “The top we got a few months ago told us that there’s going to be a few HYDRA agents their. I’m assuming the tip was from one of the agents and their setting up a trap so be careful.”  


Tony thanked her for his freshly ironed clothing. “Seems easy. I’m assuming that Mr. Richardson just began a business partner for them. Maybe he’s giving them weapons or something.

The spy shrugged. “Don’t know.” She handed him a black silk bow tie. “We’ll be watching you through this though and I had Peter get your suit watch.”

As if on cue, Peter walked into the room and held out the accessory to the billionaire as if it were an ancient weapon. 

“Father, I present to you the Iron Watch.” The boy giggled.

Tony would never get tired of Peter referring to him as his father. “Thanks, kid. It’s not a bad name for it if I’m being honest.” Tony set it onto the dressed and the two other Avengers left so he could finish getting ready.

“I think I’m good to go,” Tony announced to the Avengers who were waiting for him in the living room.

“Not just yet. You still need a date,” Steve replied. Did he get Stephen! “This is Sharon.” He motioned for a blonde woman to enter the area.

“Mr. Stark,” she greeted as she held out her hand. “Sharon Carter.”

Tony’s face heated up as he shook her hand. Why didn’t the mention her before? He knew this was a mission, but to him it felt like cheating on Stephen. Should he call? Wait no. What if Stephen thinks that Tony didn’t want to go with him? Would it be worse if Tony didn’t say anything?  
x  
Steve, Natasha and Peter watched through Tony’s hidden camera on a tablet. They were on the rooftop of a building that was across from the party.

“Mr. Stark!” Mr. Richardson exclaimed over the music. “Thank you for coming! It mean a lot! Really!”

The billionaire politely smiled. “Thank you for the invite. I hope you don’t mind me bringing my date.”

“I’m Amy Williams,” she lied.

The hosted grinned. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Go get yourselves a drink!” He pointed to the busy bar. “They’re all on me!”

Peter anxiously examined everyone displayed on the screen for even the littlest detail of a HYDRA agent so that he could finally fight crime in his Iron Spider suit. Since the suit was a little more complicated that his old one, Tony ran an extra long training course with the boy.

Peter pulled out his cell phone from the tablet’s bag and snapped a selfie with the Avengers whose backs were still turned. He sent the picture to Stephen. He texted the sorcerer a lot, arguably even more than Stephen’s own boyfriend. Stephen didn’t mind though. He liked hearing from the boy.  
x  
“Amy” sat at a table with her date. “Do you see anything yet?”

Tony nodded over at a security guard who was leaning against the wall. “When he first came in, I saw a pin on his tie. None of the other’s had one. That might sound dumb, but he’s also been staring at his phone and mumbling something for the past ten minutes. He either really hates his job or he’s hiding something.”

Sharon walked over to the suspect. He was too busy to even notice her standing right in front of him.

“Excuse me, sir. Where are the restrooms?”

No reply.

Sharon looked down at the pin Tony had mentioned. It sort of looked like an octopus...oh shit.

“That was easy.” Sharon kicked the guard down on his knees and knocked him out with a swift kick to the head.

Everyone in the building, even the guests, pulled a weapon out and aimed it at the two.

“Dammit!” Natasha shut off the tablet and stuffed it into the bag. Everyone jumped to their feet.

Peter was so startled by the sudden movement, that he didn’t even have time to answer Stephen’s question. He wanted to know what the mission was. Tony let Peter talk about them to Stephen.

The boy quickly typed “Starks needs help.” Well… he typed half of that sentence and accidentally pressed send before joining the rest of his team.

Stephen received the message that sent chills down his spine. “Wong! I’ll be right back!”


	18. Boyfriend to the Rescue

Steve and Natasha rushed into the building while Wanda flew and Peter scaled the outside of the building with his mechanical “spider legs.”

The mutant forced a ball of energy into through the window in front of her, causing the glass to shatter and spray into a few enemy faces.

“There a lot of them up here,” Wanda told the team through her earpiece. Tony and Sharon didn’t wear one to avoid suspicion at the party. Wanda began to take out as many agents as she could using her mutant powers.

“The whole building is nothing but HYDRA,” Steve replied as the elevator near him and the assassin opened and revealed six agents springing into action. “You and Peter go to where Stark and Sharon are. Nat and I will be right there.”

Peter rolled into the party floor through the window that the other Avenger broke. He began to shoot webs and his gold robotic legs also decided to help out by picking up nearby agents by their suits and chucking them across the room.

Iron Man watched as one extremely unlucky agents was accidentally launched through an open window.

“Holy shit!” Tony exclaimed as he went back to fighting. “Nice shot, kid!”

Peter laughed, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty from his mistake. “Thanks, Mr. Stark!”

“I’m starting to believe that your son is more badass than you,” Sharon chimed in as she fired her pistol.

Soon there was only one enemy standing. It was the host. How did he survive this long? He locked himself in his office like a coward and injected the serum that HYDRA agreed to give him in exchange for a million dollars that he illegally took from his own company. He kept his gun trained on Sharon, but he stared at Tony. Mr. Richardson’s eyes were pitch black and his veins began more visible as their color began to darken.

On the lower levels, Steve and Natasha were still knee deep in agents.

“We’re gonna need some backup,” Natasha informed Peter and Wanda.

“They need help,” Peter whispered just quietly enough for the monster to hear.

Mr. Richardson waved them off with his gun. “Go. I don’t give a fuck about you two. I’m here for Stark.”  


Peter and Wanda fled before the monster had enough time to change his mind.

Tony took off his iron helmet. “Why me?” Sharon began to slowly reach for the hidden pistol strapped to her thigh. It was a trick that she learned from her late aunt.

The host’s skin grew paler and paler until its color was identical to a sheet of paper. “You took everything from me when the attack in New York happened. If you were smart enough to evacuate everyone, you wouldn’t have killed my wife,” he growled.

“Okay. First of all,” Tony began, “I don’t kill people’s wives. We were trying to get everyone to safety and- What the hell is wrong with you?”

The monster’s muscles began to grow three times their original size. It reminded Tony and Sharon of a smaller paler Hulk.

“Thank god for HYDRA.” Mr. Richardson crushed his gun with his bare hands and attempted to leap onto Tony.

The billionaire and the agents both fired their weapons at the businessman, but their shots hit the wall in front of them when a flying red cloth wrapped itself around the monster’s head and strangled it.

Tony wrapped his arms around the sorcerer who had come out of a portal near them. He pressed a kiss onto Stephen’s lips and didn’t care if Sharon judged.

“I’ve missed you so much, babe!” Tony exclaimed.

“Take him to Dr. Banner,” Stephen told his cloak.

Sharon looked down at her watched and saw a message from Steve. “The rest of the agents are down, but Nat’s injured.”  


Tony faced his boyfriend. “You should go see her.”  


Stephen politely smiled at the agent. “The cut is on her left leg. It doesn’t need stitches, but you’re going to have to wrap it and carry her. She shouldn’t be walking on it.”

Sharon nodded and ran off.

Tony’s eyebrows knitted together. “Honey, what’s wrong? I know when something is up.”

Stephen remained silent.


	19. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure why I am posting this so early (It's five in the morning at the moment.), but I think it's because I've been up since one and can't sleep. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It wasn't long before Tony began to feel himself starting to have a difficult time breathing. “Stephen. Honey, can you just please tell me what’s wrong?”

The sorcerer summoned a portal that led to the billionaire’s bedroom. “Follow,” he finally spoke.

When the two men entered, Tony attempted to question his boyfriend again. To his surprise, Stephen threw Tony onto the king sized bed and began to passionately kiss him, running his fingers through the billionaire’s hair that was already messily styled from fighting in the Iron Man suit. The suit was back in its watch form and sitting on Tony’s nightstand.

Stephen pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I was so worried.”

“Why?” Tony asked as he gently rubbed the man hovering over him’s back. “I thought I told you that I’ve done mission like that one before.”

The sorcerer removed himself from his position and laid his body down next to Tony’s. “I know, but I got worried when I saw Peter’s text.” He showed his boyfriend the half typed out message that he had received from the boy earlier before Peter charged into the building.

Tony sighed. “Sorry about that. He has a habit of randomly hitting send when he’s busy with something else,” he chuckled. “Just about everyone here has almost had a heart attack because of him. Thank you for showing up and taking Mr. Richardson though. Hopefully Bruce is able to find out what the hell made him turn into that… thing.”

“No doubt another HYDRA experiment,” Stephen replied before pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “And you’re welcome, but I need to apologize. I didn’t mean to give you an anxiety attack. I was just so… scared for you and I know that’s a shitty reason for me to be upset, but I promise you that I would never ever as long as I live make you freak out on purpose. I love you way too much to do that to you.” He kissed Tony’s temple, not even realizing that that was the first time that one of them had ever said “I love you.”

He peered down at his boyfriend, who was blushing like mad. Stephen finally realized what he had told him and quickly sat up, removing his arms from Tony. “I’m so sorry! I know we’ve only been dating for two months, but I really do love you, but I was also a complete asshole a couple of minutes ago and-”

His boyfriend tackled Stephen’s torso back down on the bed and hugged him tightly. “I love you too! Quit apologizing!” Tony began to kiss the sensitive spot on Stephen’s neck. “How about you make it all up to me by getting back on top and finishing what you started?”

Stephen smirked. “I like the sound of that.” He began to remove Tony’s shirt.

“Wait. Shit.” Tony examined his boyfriend’s tunic. “How does this come off?”

The sorcerer laughed and used his ability to change into a white tee and gray sweatpants.

Tony’s blush deepened. “Thank you, babe.”  
x  
About half an hour later, the boyfriends heard a knock on the door. Both men shot up from the mattress and frantically dressed themselves. Since Tony was the first to be fully clothed, he answered the door.

“Oh hey, Peter. What’s up? How’s Nat?”

“She’s sleeping,” replied the boy. He fumbled with the blue folder in his hands. “Hey Mr. Stark, do you know where Stephen is? We’re studying human anatomy in school and I was wondering if he could help me study.” Suddenly, a red cloth flew past Tony. “Oh yeah. It followed me here.”

Stephen appeared beside Tony in his tunic and his cloak fasted itself around his neck. “Hey, Peter. I’d love to help! Do you have a table?”

Peter raised an eyebrow at Tony and faced the sorcerer again. “Yeah. All my stuff’s at my desk.”  
x  
Tony went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and journeyed back to his room afterwards to change into some sweatpants. As he passed Peter’s bedroom, he smiled at his son and his boyfriend.

“So which of these is more likely to rupture?” Stephen questioned as he pointed to two different areas on Peter’s anatomy chart.

Peter grinned. “Easy! Appendix!”

Stephen smiled along with him. “You’re doing pretty good so far! What else do you have?”

“Let me see.” Peter searched through his folder.

Stephen didn’t have a whole lot of experience with children and teenagers besides taking care of them in a hospital, but there was something about helping Peter out with his homework that made him feel...happy. He didn’t feel an everyday happy feeling though. He felt as if he could fly even without the help of his cloak. Of course he didn’t want to test that. At the moment, Stephen’s life was perfect in his eyes. He had a lot of friends who were actually Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and another who was a protector of the sanctum, an incredibly handsome and intelligent boyfriend and he also had Peter, Tony’s “son” who always made Stephen laugh because of how excited he was to finally be an Avenger.

Was that what having a big happy family felt like? More importantly, could Stephen get used to such a big change in his life?


	20. One Year Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting this out so late. I overslept. Thanks for reading!

Months flew by and it was finally the day that marked Stephen and Tony’s first year together. Sure the two had had their fights, but it was never anything extremely serious. They always tried to end their days on a happy note.

Stephen never stopped feeling that warm, family emotion that he had began to feel when he was helping Peter out with his homework.  


Every day that Stephen spent with Tony led to a different adventure and he never wanted it to end. It took Stephen a while to come to a decision, but when he did, he was glad that he chose it.

He was going to ask Tony to marry him.

Stephen had considered the possibility that his boyfriend didn’t feel the same way since they were only together for a year, but the sorcerer was prepared to take that risk. He bought the perfect ring for Tony. It was a silver band with tiny diamonds running along it. It was the most beautiful ring that he had ever seen, not to mention the most expensive one in the jewelry store too.

Stephen and Tony didn’t actually have any specific plans for their anniversary. The two just wanted to do whatever they felt like doing when the day arrived.

The sorcerer had sent out a good morning text, but he didn’t get a response until sometime around eleven. He admitted that he was a little disappointed at first, but what the message said quickly changed his attitude.

‘Good morning, baby. Hey, everyone’s doing their own thing today, so how about you come over for a little picnic?'

Stephen told his that he would be right there. He dressed himself in a tee and jeans. He took his Sling Ring with him just in case and stored Tony’s surprise in his wallet.  
x  
Tony waited for either a portal or a really expensive car underneath the shade of an oak tree. The billionaire felt bad for texting Stephen at a later time, but he hoped that the date he had planned would make it up to his boyfriend.

About five minutes later, a portal sparked to life in front of Tony. He saw a smiling Stephen step through from the sanctum. Stephen’s work usually never made him smile, so Tony tried his best to etch even the smallest grin in his mind.

“Hey!” Tony greeted as he held his arms out for a hug.

Stephen waved his hand and sent the portal moving towards his boyfriend. Tony frowned and set his arms down at his sides when he noticed that he was back in his same spot, but Stephen was nowhere to be seen. Had he sent him to an alternate universe?

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Tony’s waist. He jumped and spun around to see Stephen.

“Don’t do that, dammit!” Tony playfully slapped his shoulder. “I almost had a heart attack!”

Stephen chuckled. “Sorry, honey. Happy anniversary!” He kissed Tony’s lips.

Tony kissed him back. “Happy anniversary to you too, jerk. I mean...babe!”

“Hilarious.” Stephen jokingly rolled his eyes.  
x  
After lunch, which consisted of sandwiches, chips and wine, the boyfriends decided to lean against the tree. Stephen snaked his arm around Tony’s midsection, pulling his partner closer to the sorcerer’s frame.

“Remember when we first met?” Tony began.

“And you accidentally said ‘cheekbones’ because you were staring at me,” Stephen added.

Tony blushed at the memory. “I thought you didn’t notice!”

Stephen chuckled. “I had to remove myself from Peter’s room because I was afraid to wake him up because I was laughing so hard! It was cute though,” Stephen replied as he snuggled closer to the billionaire. “Like you.”

Tony smirked. “That was cheesy, Strange.” He slowly sat up from his partner’s hold. “But if you think that was cute, then I would love to make plenty more memories like that with you as my husband.” He pulled out a silver band with a red carnelian stone in the middle from his pocket and got down on one knee. “Stephen Strange, will you marry me?”

His stomach dropped when Stephen frowned. “I know the ring doesn’t look like much coming from me, but I thought we could design-”

“It’s not that,” Stephen interrupted as he dug into his wallet. Tony teared up when he saw the ring. Stephen got down in the same position as his partner.

“Anthony Stark, I would love to be your husband just as long as you will be mine.”

The two exchanged rings and Tony pulled Stephen in for a heavy makeout session.  
x  
Natasha was just coming home from the grocery store. She parked the car and exited the vehicle only to see that Tony’s date that she helped plan worked perfectly. She quickly called Steve, who answered on the second ring.

“Steve, it’s me. Do you still have T’Challa’s number?”


	21. The Wedding

The month following the engagement was filled with all types of wedding planning. Carefully organizing a party wasn’t really something that Tony did, but he wanted the big day to be perfect for his fiance. Stephen had already told the billionaire countless times that the fact that he was marrying Tony would make the day perfect enough.

The rest of the Avengers were pretty excited about the ceremony too. Vision had offered to make the chocolate wedding cake, Natasha and Steve were getting King T’Challa to officiate the wedding and everyone else volunteered to purchase decorations and set up for the reception that was taking place inside the Facility.

Stephen and Tony had also asked Clint’s two oldest children if they would like to be the ring bearer and flower girl. Both of them seemed pretty excited about the offer.

As for the guest list, it was simple. The couple had only invited the Avengers and close friends. Stephen had invited Wong, but he had a feeling that the other sorcerer wouldn’t be able to make it because someone needed to protect the sanctum.  
x  
The big day arrived a month later. Tony was getting ready in his bedroom and Stephen was back at the sanctum.

Wanda helped Tony style his hair. “Are you excited?” she asked as she poured a small amount of gel into the palm of her hand.

“A little nervous too,” he replied.

“That’s understandable. Stephen is lucky to have you though.”

As she kept playing around with his hair, the butterflies in Tony’s stomach seemed to multiply three hundred times.

“But what if I’m not good enough for him?” Tony though out loud. He dug his nails into the chair he was sitting in. “I mean, I’m just a guy with a suit. He has actual powers. Hell, he’s like a real life Gandalf and-”

She quickly removed her fingers from his hair as he buried his face in his hands.

“Tony! Hey!” She read his thoughts, which was just him swearing at himself over and over. She immediately sent a telepathic message to Natasha and asked her for help.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later. Tony mumbled a “come in” and the spy entered wearing a navy blue dress.

Natasha sank down to his level and ran her fingertips over Tony’s shaking hand. It reminded him of the time he and Stephen almost shared their first kiss and Steve interrupted.

“Tony, what’s wrong? I’m here to help.”

“I don’t deserve Stephen,” he quietly answered.

Wanda left the room to give them some space.

The spy frowned. “Of course you do! How many couples do you know that have accidentally proposed to each other at the same time?”

“Not a lot.”

“Exactly! Stephen feels the exact same way about you! I mean, you guys are getting married today! Do you know how many women would kill to be in the same position as Stephen right now?”

Tony slowly lifted his head. “Remember that one lady that tried proposing to me as I was trying to save her from a falling building?”

Natasha laughed. “Everybody gets nervous on their big day. I had to do this exact same thing for Clint and I bet Stephen is freaking out too. You need to get out there and show him how excited you are and that everything is okay.”

Tony took a deep breath. “You’re right. Thanks, Nat.”

She nodded. “Now let’s Wanda back in here so she can fix you up. You have a wedding to get to.”  
x  
Scott drove Tony over to the spot in the facility’s yard were the wedding was taking place. There was a white gazebo and several chairs filled with the guests. Since the destination was kind of far from the actual building, Tony didn’t want to walk and he thought that flying over in his suit would be a little too much.

Stephen was waiting for him and behind him was T’Challa. Scott parked and opened the car door for Tony. The sorcerer teared up when he saw his future husband.

Wanda began to play the wedding song on her guitar and Rhodes walked up to Tony.

“Ready?”

Tony nodded and his friend walked him down the aisle. Everyone smiled and some started tearing up, especially Peter. Tony had made him his best man.

Just as Tony had finished walking, a golden portal opened behind Stephen. He immediately conjured an axe. Wong appeared. He began to sweat when he saw what part of the wedding he had just interrupted.

“Someone else is watching the sanctum. I want to be here for you.” Wong stood behind Stephen as the sorcerer’s best man.

T’Challa began the ceremony. The king’s words seemed to fade out of Tony’s mind as he and Stephen lovingly stared at each other. The sorcerer winked, which caused Tony to blush.

The king finally presented to rings that the couple had designed. “These rings are made of vibranium, the strongest on earth. Let this metal represent the unbreakable bond of love between Mr. Strange and Mr. Stark.”

“Doctor,” Stephen mouthed. Tony silently laughed.

“Stephen Strange, do you take Anthony Stak to be your husband?”

“I do,” Stephen answered as he slid the band onto Tony’s finger. The billionaire had to keep telling himself not to cry.

“Anthony Stark, do you take Stephen Strange to be your husband?”

“I do.” His voice cracked a little. ‘Just keep yourself together for a little bit longer.’

T’Challa smiled. “I now pronounce the two of you husband and husband. You may now k-”

Stephen wasted no time. He cupped Tony’s face and gave him their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone cheered and tears began to stream down Tony’s cheeks.

“My dads are so cool,” Peter said, grinning.  
x  
The reception was probably one of the greatest parties that Tony had ever thrown. Everyone was joking around and dancing to the music that everyone had helped pick out.

The husbands were talking with T’Challa and thanking him for marrying them when the three saw Peter sitting at a table with a girl. The two were laughing at something that she was showing him on her phone.

“Excuse my little sister, Shuri,” the king said. “She’s probably showing him memes.”

The couple gave him confused looks.

“You know, those little internet pictures and videos.”

The two laughed. “I was wondering what the hell those were!” Tony replied.  
x  
After the party, everyone went straight to bed. The couple was too tired to do any of the activities that usually followed on a wedding night. They didn’t really care since they had the rest of their lives to do it.

Stephen had his arm draped around Tony’s body. Both of them were sound asleep, but when Tony began to fidget a little, Stephen’s astral form escaped from his body to check on his new husband.

His form slowly ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and kissed his forehead. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I love you so much and I always will.”

Stephen looked at the face of his watch that was sitting on the nightstand. It was three in the morning.

Tony opened his eyes and looked over just and Stephen’s form was returning to his sleeping body. Tony smiled and kissed Stephen back.

“I love you more, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone for getting this to (as of right now) over 3,000 hits! I had a lot of fun with this, but everything must come to an end.  
> I will be posting a Loki x reader sometime soon. Be on the lookout for that if you're interested.   
> Until we meet again!


End file.
